


The World's Longest Scrabble Game

by Applesaday



Series: Game Night Tales [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is just Done TM throughout it all, F/F, Nia is supportive but really wants her friends to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: It's one thing to let a Scrabble game get a bit out of hand.It's another to have twelve games going concurrently, based on different topics and languages.Kara and Lena might have gone a tad too far, and Alex is about ready to lose it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Game Night Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102079
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	The World's Longest Scrabble Game

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this exclusively on the scbb discord crowd as we were all talking about how Lena and Kara would act super competitive with their Scrabble games, and this was born from it.
> 
> A bit on the shorter side, and I've decided that I'm making a small series: Game Night Tales, and this can be seen as a precursor to the glowing eyes story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Game Night was becoming a bit...competitive, if Nia and Alex had to put a word to it. 

Well, truth be told, Nia was the one who called it competitive, Alex had a variety of other choice words she wanted to use, but for the sake of her budding headache, her sense of decorum, and her sanity, she just nodded, hummed noncommittally and took a deep breath as she surveyed the scene before her.

“Are they seriously still playing?” Nia asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to disturb or startle. The room was dark, and the sun was beginning to peek up through the highrises, and she couldn’t see Kara or Lena anywhere. “Maybe they’re sleeping?”

Alex sincerely doubted it, based on the state of the room, but she couldn’t see the other women anywhere.

They were standing just inside the threshold of Kara’s apartment, the entire room having been taken over by multiple Scrabble boards. Really, as far as the eye could see, there was a Scrabble board perched on a surface. On the dining table, the kitchen counter, on a chair, on top of a lamp even, the coffee table held another three boards, there was also one one on the couch, and on the floor she could spot a few more.

Alex stopped trying to count because her eye was starting to twitch.

Nia began to walk in with trepidation. “Does Kara own that many boards?”

“Not until last night, when she couldn’t find the board in her game closet,” Alex muttered, looking around the room. “Where are they?”

As if summoned, Kara, in her Supergirl suit, landed with Lena in her arms and set her down gently.

Less gently was their conversation. “Kryptonian Scrabble isn’t a thing, Kara, no matter how much you want to convince me otherwise.”

“We’re playing Gaelic Scrabble!” Kara spluttered, pointing at the plastic bag Lena was holding. “And I saw earlier online that there exists an unofficial Klingon Scrabble, and that’s a made-up language!”

Seemingly not realizing they had an audience, Lena moved to step up super close to Kara, their toes touching as Lena stood on the tips of her toes, one hand splayed dead-center over Kara’s sigil, and she brought her mouth just mere inches away, while saying, “I admit, the truth is because I’m afraid your ego won’t handle the defeat in your native tongue.”

Alex chose that moment to clear her throat.

Very loudly.

Nia jumped at least a foot before wheeling around, worried. “Are you okay?”

“Alex! Nia! What are you guys doing here?” Kara asked with a slight frown. Not in the least bit remorseful for the position she was in, nor did she move away. As if it was perfectly normal.

Lena however, did step away to turn around and look at the newcomers, taking out a Scrabble box from the bag she had been holding. She was acting nonchalant, as if Alex and Nia coming in hadn’t startled her, but Alex was well-trained. She could see right through her. 

“We wanted to see who had won, but it seems that…” Alex let the sentence hang as she gestured around the apartment, letting the multitude of boards speak for itself.

“Right,” Kara said with a sheepish smile as she took a quick second to change back into her civilian clothes.

“Things got a bit out of hand,” Lena said, gesturing to the original board on the coffee table. “We were tied, and I have a Super Scrabble board at home, so Kara brought that over…”

“And then,” Kara continued, coming back into the room, “it kinda spiraled.”

Nia nodded appreciatively. “We can tell.”

“In my defense,” Kara said, “I won the Super Scrabble, but Lena wanted best two out of three.”

“Except this time, to make it a bit more challenging,” Lena interjected, pointing to a spot on the floor where Alex now saw that there were nine boards flush to one another.

“Did you guys seriously tape these boards together?” Alex was flabbergasted.

“Well we wanted to make a larger game, but we were running out of space, and we were already using extra tiles, so…” Kara attempted to sheepishly explain.

Alex could only pinch the bridge of her nose wordlessly.

“Who won that one?” Nia asked, looking at the board and the intricate words with interest.

Lena chuckled. “We’re still playing that one.”

Nia nodded slowly. “And the other boards?”

“Well,” Kara started, gesturing at the boards, “those are because we started talking about focusing on different topics…”

“And languages,” Lena interjected.

“Right, and here we are! I think we have 11 ongoing games?” Kara asked, doing a quick mental count as her eyes roamed the various boards.

“Twelve, actually.” Lena tapped the new box. “We’ve been playing games in different languages, and some focused on specific topics too. Kara and I have also had to pause the games a few times to purchase the new boards around the world so we could have the right tiles.”

“And you guys went together?” Nia was on the verge of bursting out laughing, while Alex looked one Scrabble tile away from an aneurysm.

“Yes,” Lena responded, crossing her arms in front of her with a huff. “Because someone here wanted to be sure that I wouldn’t find some way to put the good letters near me.”

Kara spluttered, “You would have done the same if you were the one who could fly!”

Lena merely grinned.

Alex meanwhile, was watching this whole thing play out and wondered how in the world neither woman still acted like they were just friends, nothing more.

That’s right, they were still acting like Lena wasn’t doing some heavy flirting and showing way too much PDA every time they were together, and Alex was losing her absolute mind at the mere thought of having to withstand another minute of this song and dance.

It was either that, or they were doing this on purpose to rile Alex up. If that was the case, she was going to have her swift revenge.

But now, she had to handle Kara and Lena’s apparent growing competitiveness.

Tuning back into the conversation, Kara was explaining to Nia some of the boards. “Of course, we started making language Scrabble because Lena wanted to put in a Swedish word.”

“It’s perfectly valid if the word exists in the English dictionary! A nyckelharpa exists, you had harp on the board, and I had the letters for it,” Lena countered.

“No one even knows what a nickel harp is!”

Lena dismissively began to wipe some lint from her skirt. “That’s their problem, not mine.”

Nia was looking between the two women with amusement, choosing to not say anything, leaving Alex to figure out how she was going to stop this by herself.

“You wanted to claim 104 points on that one word.”

“It crossed two double word scores, and a double letter score, so I don’t see why I couldn’t. Hence why I think Kryptonian Scrabble would be too much for you darling,” Lena explained with a wide grin.

Alex let out a long-suffering groan. As everyone turned to look at her, she glared at Kara in a way that clearly meant: Will you, for the love of god, please ask her out already!

“Uhm,” Kara cleared her throat, getting everyone to look at her instead. No pressure. “Lena, do you want to go out with me? Like, on a real date?”

That got them to be quiet, and stare owlishly at one another. Even Nia didn’t know how to properly hide herself from the awkward silence that fell.

“You-” Lena whipped around to face Kara. “You like me?”

“I-I mean, what’s not to like!” Kara awkwardly responded, blushing at being put on the spot.

Alex knew that Kara had been trying for months to figure out how to ask Lena out, worried that Lena didn’t feel the same way. They had just recuperated their friendship, and maybe that’s all they were ever going to be, despite Alex’s insistence that Lena was flirting with her, big time. The last time Alex had talked with Kara, she had said that she’d ask Lena out after game night finished. Which ended up being one of the main reasons why Alex had been so insistent on playing Scrabble, even though Monopoly would have been next game on their list - she knew that Monopoly would give Kara way too much time as it was an interminable game. 

Of course, her sister found a way to create the longest Scrabble game in the world in order to try to evade from having to ask.

But Alex had had enough, and she now just waited as Lena wrapped her mind around the question.

After an agonizing 15-second delay, Lena smiled softly and nodded. “Yes...but only after we finish these games.”

“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> I'll also probably update the other story with how Alex's story went on discovering Kara's glowing eyes because a lot of people apparently wanted to know how that went.


End file.
